


Nothing Little

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [236]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, POV Stiles Stilinski, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18028814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/6/19: “romantic, alive, first”





	Nothing Little

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/6/19: “romantic, alive, first”

Stiles would be the first to admit that Derek was the more romantic one.

Of course Stiles loved Derek but sometimes Derek left a voicemail just saying, “I love you, Stiles.” Sometimes Derek left the apartment for this or that ordinary reason and returned with a long-stem rose for Stiles, or his favorite ice cream. Wherever they sat together Derek held Stiles’s hand.

Thinking of these things one night as his mind rambled its way to sleep, Stiles snuggled closer to Derek and whispered into his ear, softly as he could, “You make me feel like the luckiest person alive.”


End file.
